totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur is a Grass/Poison-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the 1st Pokémon in the National Pokédex. It evolves into Ivysaur, starting at level 16, and then into Venusaur, starting at level 32. GardevoirIsAwesome Bulbasaur was like Trent in the show. His girlfriend is Umbreon. He evolved into Ivysaur in episode 19 and Venusaur in episode 3 of TPA. Nickinor2's TPI Bulbasaur was featured as the team captain of the Awesome Aipoms before the merge (although he was replaced by Baltoy for a short time). He was a relatively useful player, but was voted off in episode 4 because a vengeful Zigzagoon convinced the team to vote him out, because he blamed him for his elimination. He returned in episode 8, along with Seadra, Lickitung, and Treecko. He constantly fought with Baltoy for leadership afterwards.He evolved into Ivysaur in episode 10 of TPI. Later in the game, he attracted the affection of both Cherrim and Chansey, although he showed no interest in dating either of them. Cherrim eventually became obsessed, and tried to kill Chansey for him (she ended up simply eliminating her instead), and was later voted by the others (himself included) for this obsession. Afterwards, he was a relatively well-off competitor, who joined an alliance with Treecko and Vibrava after the girl's alliance was disbanded. He was eliminated due to Lickilicky voting for him in episode 29, taking 5th place. In TPA, he had very little activity, other than joining an alliance with Sealeo, Dragonair, Skarmory, and Sealeo. He evolved into Venusaur in episode 21 of TPA, and was voted off in the same one, taking 28th place.He was shocked when Bayleef confessed her love for him.they started dating,but he's worried about seeing Cherrim. The Reality PokeMole Bulbasaur was played by CrazyCoconut360 in Season 2. He played a nice game, getting 2 exemptions. He seemed to be one of the best contestants of this game, but in Episode 10 he was executed, shocking a lot of other competitors. uglyduck713 This Bulbasaur is the same one from whatsit88's TPA. He made an evil alliance with Zoroark, but Zoroark double crossed him. He evolved into Ivysaur and then into Venusaur after he was voted off. Vaporterra Bulbasaur debuted in TPA alongside 15 other new competitors. Being the Stephenie of the group, she's a strong and independent player. In Episode 1, Bulbasaur set her expectation bar high by saying she'll work really hard this season. In the Shake It Up challenge, Bulbasaur finished 3rd out of the new girls and was put on Team National Park. In Episode 2, Bulbasaur didn't do much except for cheer when Froslass won the ping pong portion of the challenge for Team National Park. In Episode 3, Bulbasaur gave a good effort at the Random Dancing portion of the iCarly challenge, but she was unable to outlast everyone else. But at the Gold Medal Ceremony, she didn't receive any votes. whatsit88 Bulbasaur appeared in TPA. He made an evil alliance with Empoleon and Serperior, but he double crossed Empoleon and voted him off. He was 10th place in TPA as a Venusaur. ﻿ 001